


Keep You Warm

by kishun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishun/pseuds/kishun
Summary: It’s scary how easily they fall into their pattern of reciprocated need.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не дать тебе замёрзнуть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333145) by [SevenFinals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenFinals/pseuds/SevenFinals)

> Hi! Hope everyone is doing well and staying home. If you're out working, I do hope you guys also stay safe. 
> 
> The only thing is that the title is from the song _Warm_ by Majid Jordan. I suggest listening to that song and _What You Do To Me_ (also by Majid Jordan) while reading this. Have fun!
> 
> [Russian Translation by Seven Finals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333145)

Thinking is something he doesn’t want to do right now. George wants to be void of worries, revelations and complexities. Inviting Nick into his bed was the last conscious thought he’d made and now his only priority was to act on impulse. Moving forward when he’s being kissed, reaching out and touching when he wants more and letting out some semblance of sound when it feels too good.

Nick’s a nice guy but that doesn’t mean he’s gentle. He does what George asks and says what he wants to. Nick doesn’t ask for more, he doesn’t ask any questions, he just  _ does. _ He’ll give just enough to have George knocking on his door, asking if they could repeat their same shared mistake.

It’s not love, it’s not infatuation. It’s wanting and giving. 

George doesn’t know anyone else who can ensure this same feeling. He can count on Nick to fuck him until he can’t think, until he can’t worry anymore. That translates into his legs hooked around Nick’s hips, fingers grasping the edge of George’s jaw. He takes away the control George so willingly gives him.

He’s so used to Nick’s cologne. It’s familiar when he inches closer for a kiss, when he grabs at Nick’s shirt; when the older is over him helping George forget about coherent thought. 

Lavish, hazy fucking between two people who barely know each other. Except, Nick does know how to kiss him, how to lift him up and press him against the nearest wall, how to fuck George so well he keeps coming back for more. 

Nicholas understands what he needs.

No one needs to know. It’s not like anyone suspects their relationship to extend outside of work. As long as they keep their distance, they can continue to enjoy the other’s company behind closed doors. George’s friends ask him if there’s a girl, if he’s got someone he keeps hidden. 

He avoids the subject entirely. It’s not something he needs to share. The nights and mornings he spends with Nicholas are only for him, no one else has the right to know.

The memory of Nick’s skin on his, lips wet and eyes closed, is only for him.

Nick keeps his hands on George’s thighs, keeps his lips flush against porcelain skin. It’s a habit to play the same game with his teammate, one they practice so often. He’ll pull at George’s hair, tilt his head back so he can leave small reminders on soft flesh. It’s cold outside but George keeps him warm, the two pressed against each other fever hot. They don’t stop until they’re done, until they’ve given enough of themselves over to the other.

Sometimes he’ll sit in Nick’s lap, kiss him until the older is fed up and manhandles George into some other debauched, degrading position. George likes him deep and close, so that’s where he stays. He likes watching George moan out when his cock slides in just a little bit rougher, the pain feeling just a little bit sweeter. He’s pliable and pretty, Nick has no reason to deny him what he wants.

Laughing when Nick kisses his shoulder, peppering soft touches down his chest. The laughing stops when Nick dips down, head settled in between George’s legs like that is where he belongs. Profanity is the only thing that comes out of George’s mouth at that point.

He’ll play with the buttons on Nick’s shirt while the man is over him, settled in between his legs. He’ll focus on Nick’s mouth around his dick, too obsessed with the feeling of temporary devotion. It’s just good to know that Nick is  _ always  _ working hard, always willing to learn more. 

Sometimes, it’s Nick pressing three fingers in knowing George will rock against his hand, desperate to be filled. He watches George struggle and beg for him to move faster, the younger too eager to cum. Nick makes it last, makes the waiting worth it. 

Nick wonders why being close to George feels so right. The younger’s presence makes him lose track of rational thought. His mind focuses on what George needs, what he’s asking for. It’s scary how easily they fall into their pattern of reciprocated need.

George doesn’t know if it’s the familiarity or the pleasure that makes him want it all over again. He doesn’t understand why he can’t help himself, why he never stops himself. It’s too hard to stop, it feels too good to let go of. Even when everything else is a mess and the world is against him, Nick helps him forget it all.

A few words given and Nick’s hands are gripping George’s waist. Bright blue eyes knowing exactly how this will end. He trusts Nick enough to let the man have his way. Losing time and exchanging pleasure is Nick’s guarantee. By the time they're done, the sheets are a tangled mess and the morning isn’t too far away. 

When George is delirious, hanging off the edge of consciousness, he whispers what he needs to say. 

“Want you close. Please, I-” George will say against Nick’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. His eyes are heavy, sleep is calling out for him. Nick brings him closer, hand settled against George’s thigh. 

“Got you, come here. I’ve got you.” 

Nick’s favorite part is the morning coffee and George tucked into his side, still half asleep. It’s okay if George hasn’t figured it out yet; they have time. Nick doesn’t mind all the waiting. 

He’s patient.

George doesn’t know what they are. All he knows is that he wants to stay. George wants to stay tangled in the sheets next to Nick, safe from the rain outside and close to the hot coffee situated on the bedside table. 

He tries to make sense of why it has to be Nick he comes back to. Out of everyone, he rather spend his nights with Nick over anyone else. 

Wrapped up together under the duvet, speaking quietly, voices low before they both fall asleep. Waking up to the scent of coffee, Nick gently running a hand through George’s hair when they can’t bother to get out of bed.

When the time comes and George realizes what he feels for Nick is anything but temporary, Nick will be there, waiting to hear him out.

Until then, they’ll continue to spend their nights and mornings together, quietly.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just would like to say thank you for reading and wishing the best to all of you at the moment. 
> 
> You can yell at me @carlando09 on tumblr.
> 
> Have a blessed day, folks.


End file.
